Born Again
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday. But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?
1. Prolog: Inheritance

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Prolog: Inheritance**

Laying weakly on his bed late in the evening Harry was trying to get his mind off his godfather. His one and only chance to get out of this hell hole that was his summer home. He'd watched as Sirius was stunned and fell back into the vail. He still had Sirius's boots in his trunk.

Harry hadn't slept or eaten much since returning from the ministry that night. His uncle Vernon was even more unhappy with his chores than normally, so he had been locked in without food for a week now. The effects of this were really starting to show on poor Harry. He was more pale than a Malfoy and had dropped a lot of weight. His eyes were sunken and lacked that venomous luster of life. They had actually lost a lot of their pigment, now appearing to be more gray and lifeless. The skin surrounding his eyes was black from lack of sleep. Harry's cheek bones stuck out of sunken flesh giving him and even more skeletal appearance. His lips were even shrunken. The wild mop of hair had grown a little longer and wilder but it now hung down over his face to cover his eyes and scar.

Harry hardly had the energy to get himself up to open the window. His skinny and shaky arms struggled as he pushed the window open for the insistent owl. He'd been sending all owls back without even taking the letters since coming back to Privet Drive. He didn't recognize the great horned owl that was now perched on top of Hedwig's empty cage.

"I don't want whatever you have." Harry spoke bluntly in a raspy whisper. "So you can take it back." The owl simply shook it's great head and extended it's leg. The letter attached to it looked old and slightly beat up by the weather.

Frowning Harry eventually made his way to the bird to retrieve the letter. As soon as he had the letter removed the poor old owl fell over dead. Harry looked at the owl wide eyed with shock as it shriveled up. Only a few seconds passed and the only remains of the poor bird was a pile of bones and a few loose feathers.

"Wow." Harry blinked before looking more closely at the letter. The only writing on it was his name wrote in a flowing crimson script. Shrugging Harry flipped the parchment envelope over to look at the seals. He blinked again in surprise when there was more then one and he recognized them both. The first seal he was expecting to see the second scared him a little. The first seal was the Potter family crest, the second was the dark mark.

Harry opened his magic a little and felt around the letter, he sighed softly when he felt a warmth and safety rolling from it. After a long moment of thinking about what it could be he decided to open it. Inside was more of the same flowing crimson script that matched his name on the front. He sat back down on the bed pulling the thin blanket around him. He was exhausted from the small trip around the room but the first line alone made Harry want to read the letter.

_My Darling Baby,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't be with you. I had no choice, it was the only way to keep you alive._

_Harry, I want you to know a secret. A secret I discovered when I turned sixteen and put your father in St. Mungo's. You see I'm not muggle born._

_Now I know you've been lied to but the only person who knows is also dead. Harry your part Fire Nymph. The change will likely happen tonight. _

_As magical as you were as a babe, I know you'll have more than one mate. You'll need to find them quickly. They can help you through the changes. You'll know you mates by either scent or sound._

_ You'll have to figure out if your a dominate or a submissive nymph though. That's not a problem though, a dominate usually gets taller after the main change while a submissive gets a little shorter. You'll get paler too, more like a Malfoy. Oh did you know Lucius is a dominate male Veela, rare but it happens. Though I don't think Narcissa is his true mate._

_Look at that I'm rambling when I should be telling you important things. Your father is really rubbing off on me. Back to the point._

_ Harry please be careful there are many who would seek an unbounded Nymph. Find your mates, Dominate or Submissive you need to find them. They will protect you and keep you safe._

_You'll get a major power boost when you change. You'll get another when you bond to your mates._

_I'm sorry, I'm out of time. I wish I could have given more help. I love you, Harry._

_Lily Potter_

_P.S. Your father loves you too._

Harry sat blinking at the only letter he had ever gotten from his parents. It didn't make sense now that he had to stay here. They weren't even his family. Tears filled his eyes as he reread the letter. The last few lines hitting him hard, his parents loved him. He had proof of it now in his mother's hand writing.

Curling in on himself, Harry slowly fell asleep clutching the letter tightly. He didn't notice the changes taking place as he slept. His hair grew even longer then it already had, it became tamer though as well. Though his hair grew longer his limbs grew shorter. The already short boy was now no more than four foot ten. The sunkenness of his malnutrition seemed to disappear as his cheeks filled out again. The color was returned to his pale skin giving him a flushed appearance. He looked much the same otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone, to those who are new to my stories welcome. To my faithful reader of my Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction, I know this isn't what you were hoping for. But this has been eating away at my brain trying to escape. I will get back to my other story to get it finished up. I'd like to say that I've wrote and rewrote the letter and though this works I'm still not happy with it, but anyway.

Thank you for reading and if you want to leave a review I'll try to answer any question you might have.


	2. Chapter 1: Hiding the Truth

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hiding the Truth**

**

* * *

**

Harry woke feeling really good physically. He smiled weakly happy that he had actually slept through the night. He felt something crunch in his hand and remembered the letter, his smiled grew a little stronger.

Harry jumped though when his door slammed open. "Get cleaned up, the other freaks are coming for you today." Vernon growled at him not taking notice of any changes.

Harry sprang up and dashed from the room. He had learned long ago to jump when Vernon told him to. He was already in the washroom when he remembered his glasses. It was also then that he noticed he didn't need them. After relieving himself and washing his hand's, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes gleamed brightly back at him, "Wow..." He murmured as he took in the rest of his changes.

"Hurry up Boy." Vernon called from the other side of the door. "I want breakfast on the table within the hour."

"Yes Sir." Harry answered jumping into the shower quickly. It was at that point he noticed his loss of height. As he was washing his hair he thought about the letter.

It was starting to sink in now the importance of the letter. His mother said the only person that knew was dead, so that was obviously his father. That also meant even though Lily was bonded, she still kept her heritage hidden. He frowned as he thought about it, getting rinsed off. He checked the clock as he quickly toweled dry. He hurriedly got dressed, his clothes were even more baggy than normal which may work to his advantage.

He got the bacon started and the water for tea, before checking the time once more. Within a few minutes he had scrambled eggs and toast on the go too. Dudley was the first to toddle in. "Happy birthday, Harry." He greeted Harry quietly. After the dementors attack last summer he wasn't so much of a bully, in private anyway.

"Thanks Dudley." Harry answered him with a smile. "It won't be long for breakfast."

"Harry you eat mine, I'm not hungry." Dudley said. "It's the least I can do." He was worried because he knew how hard Vernon was being on Harry. "I need to loss the weight, you can certainly use it."

"No Uncle Vernon will get mad if you don't eat. I'll be fine." Harry answered as he plated the eggs. Toast already buttered and on the table. "Besides, if I eat now I won't have room for the feast I know Mrs. Weasley has made."

Dudley nodded, "Fine." He sighed but grabbed the milk and orange juice from the fridge for on the table, before he took his seat. He watched Harry as he finished up breakfast. He was starting to notice little changes in Harry.

Petunia was next to come in, "Harry, you eat today." She said softly not really looking at him. She was grateful he had saved Dudley from the dementors the previous summer but Vernon wasn't far behind her and he hadn't changed any.

Harry nodded, "I will, but not much." He wasn't sure if his stomach could handle much.

Harry just got the last of the stuff on the table as Vernon came in. "Boy you will meet them at the door. I will not have those freaks in my house." He growled as he sat. "One is bad enough."

"Yes Uncle." Harry answered as they tucked in to eat. The rest of the meal was silent. Harry cleared away his own plate and cup after his tiny meal of two strips of bacon, a spoonful of eggs and half a slice of toast. "Uncle can I pack now?" He asked timidly.

Vernon grunted but tossed a key at him from his pocket. Harry grabbed it and dashed from the room to his cupboard. He checked the time again as he went.

Retrieving his trunk and broom he placed them by the door. Dashing up to his room he stuffed his glasses on and grabbed his few things from under the floor boards. As a last though he grabbed Hedwig's cage, now he hoped she wasn't to mad at him. It was for her safety that he sent her away.

Harry sat on his trunk by the door. He had no idea how he was going to hide his changes. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were sure to notice, and Hermione would ask questions. He jumped when the doorbell rang.

Pulling the door open Harry smiled at the Grangers. "Thanks for coming." He nodded to Hermione's parents.

"It's no trouble." Mrs. Granger replied. "Hermione is already at Ronald's"

Harry nodded again, "My stuff is all here and I'm ready to go."

Mr. Granger came inside and took Harry's trunk. "You don't have much son."

Harry smiled weakly, "I know." He answered, before they loaded the car up.

XxXxXxX

Harry was still worrying about his inheritance when they arrived at the Burrow. He carefully got out of the car not even noticing the natural glamor that was covering him. He did however notice when Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Harry! Are you alright? You sent all our letters back. We were so worried." Hermione rambled.

"'Mione, Let him breathe." Ron said pulled her off Harry. "Good to see you mate."

Harry nodded his thanks to Ron, "I'm fine 'Mione. Uncle Vernon sent the owls back, I didn't get to see them." He answered with a convincing lie. Vernon had actually sent them back previous years but Harry was doing it this year.

"He locked you in again?" Hermione asked.

"No he just cut me off from the magical world." Harry answered his nerves were starting to bother him. "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah Mate." Ron smirked taking Harry's broom. "Hedwig will finally calm down."

"She is here?" Harry asked brightening at the news. He wasn't sure she had really come here because she was so angry with him when he sent her away.

"Yeah, seemed pretty up set when she got here." Ron answered as they entered the house.

Harry frowned looking down at his feet. "I had to send her away." He murmured softly.

"She'll understand Harry." Hermione piped up bringing attention to the three of them. It was the twins who noticed him first, and pounced on him.

"HARRY!" They shouted in unison before pulling away. "We have some new products we want to show you."

"Oh no you don't." Molly yelled at them. "Bad enough the two of you have dropped out of school. You will not pull Harry into your skims."

"But Mum! We have a successful business." They argues with her.

Harry shrunk a little at all the attention he was getting. He never liked it before and now he had something to hide he really didn't like it. He managed to slip away while they were fighting and made a break for the washroom. He locked the door behind him with sigh of relief that no one had followed him.

After removing his glasses Harry splashed cold water in his face. Looking into the mirror he sighed seeing the same reflection he woke up to. He dried his face, replaced his glasses and took another look in the mirror. Harry gasped seeing his old reflection looking back at him. Taking his glasses off again he grinned at himself. He felt so much better now that he knew about this. He felt the tension drain away from him as he put his glasses back in place and left the bathroom. His glasses seemed to be acting like a locking glamor charm, with them being the key.

Ron looked over at Harry as he came back into the room. Harry slipped into a chair looking around the room. He smiled when he saw that nothing had really changed about the place.

"Come Harry dear, dinner is just finishing up." Molly piped calling the argument to a close and signaling for everyone to gather in the kitchen. She had made all the things Harry loved too.

The meal was ate with all the usual ruckus and noise of a normal Weasley meal. It had the added cheer of a birthday cake and presents though. They all enjoyed a friendly Quidditch match after that.

That night Harry was exhausted when he laid down. He pulled the crumpled letter from his shirt pocket. He smiled as he read the last paragraph while listened to Ron snoring loudly. Harry carefully folded the letter back up and crawled into bed.

XxXxXxX

It had been a very hectic couple of weeks at the Burrow. Harry was feeling a lot better with his friends around him now. He even managed to get Hermione to help him catch up with the summer home work. He was just getting out of bed when Ron burst back into the room. "Harry, get up!" We're going to Diagon Ally today for our..." Ron broke off staring at Harry, who hadn't yet put his glasses on.

Harry was wide eyed as he stared back at Ron. He hadn't warn a night shirt to bed that night and was dressed only in a pair of boxers. He snapped out of it and flicked his wrist causing the door to slam and lock shut while he jammed his glasses on with the other hand. "Ron..."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed backing into the now closed door. "What have you done with Harry?" He protested shakily.

Harry blinked in confusion now. "I haven't done anything with myself, Ron."

"I don't know who you are but you are not Harry." Ron bleated trying to open the door.

"Ron no, I can prove it." Harry got the letter from under his pillow. "Look, it's from my mum."

Ron looked at the blank parchment then at Harry. "There is nothing there."

Harry looked at it and saw the writing clearly. He then realized his mother didn't want anyone else reading it. "Ron you have to believe me. I'm Harry, your best friend. I know you secretly have a crush on Malfoy."  
"Blarmy you really are Harry." Ron blinked back at him relaxing. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Harry breathed a huge sigh or relief, "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone." He looked at Rom with pleading eyes. "Please Ron it's important."

Ron nodded, "Okay Harry." He drew his wand out of his pocket. "I, Ronald Weasley, do here by swear to keep Harry Potter's inheritance a secrete" There was a flash of white light come from Ron's wand. He nodded then, "So... is it an inheritance?"

Harry nodded, "Mum wasn't muggle born, but Dad was the only person who knew." He slowly removed his glasses again. "I'm part Fire Nymph. Mum says I should have two mates."

"Harry, you are really short now." Ron stated the most obvious.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Harry replied. "Look Ron, I need to find my mates. I'm not sure what will happen to me if someone who isn't my mate takes me."

"What about Gin?" Ron asked.

"NO, it is not anyone here." Harry pouted, "No one smells good."

Ron nodded but shrugged. "She won't be happy about that. She has had a really bad crush on you forever."

"I know, but she is as much my lil'sis as she is yours." Harry said making a face. "But I don't think I'm attracted to girls anymore."

Ron smirked at him, "You are just realizing that now?"

Harry blinked at Ron confused, "What?"

Ron laughed, "Cho Chang, really Harry. You weren't attracted to her, but she was the closest thing. You were attracted to Cedric."

Harry was flabbergasted by what Ron was suggesting. He blinked out of it, "So your okay with it?"

Ron laughed harder and pulled Harry into a hug, "I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, your rival. How could I have a problem with you being gay?"

Harry giggled at that, it made since. "Oh... your gonna love this. Draco is part Veela. Lucius is a Dominate Male Veela, and Mum says Narcissa isn't his true mate."

Ron gasped, "That means... Oh Merlin, Harry what if he has a mate?"

"What if Draco is a submissive, and you are his mate?"Harry grinned at Ron.

Ron was lost in thought at that. Something must have reminded him why he came in, because he snapped out of his thoughts just as fast. "Harry, get dressed! Hurry up, we're going for our school things."

Harry frowned, "Ron... What if I smell them?" He was a little panicky now.

"Then track them." Ron answered, "It's been three weeks Harry. You have to find them. If they are older then you they'll be looking for you."

Harry nodded slowly, "But... how do I keep this hidden?"

Ron stepped back and thought, "We'll figure it out when we find them."

There came a knock at the door and Hermione called out. "Hurry up guys. I want to get started on reading our new school books!"

"I'm getting dressed!" Harry yelled back, and started doing just that.

* * *

**AN:** So I know it's been I while since I posted, but that was it. Hopefully you enjoy the added length. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'd also like to remind you that I don't have a Beta so if you spot a typo let me know so I can fix it.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding a Mate

_**Born Again**_

by Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding A Mate**

Everything was going well with shopping and Harry hadn't smelled anything just yet. The golden Trio was just going into the book store when Harry froze. Hermione didn't notice as she opened the door. She stopped when she saw who was about to come out.

Draco had been reaching for the door handle and he stood frozen as Harry was staring at Ron. Ron half glared back at the blonde, his hopes weren't very high. A long fingered and elegant male hand landed lightly on Draco's shoulder and the boy snapped back into place. He turn a sneer on looking at Hermione and spoke, "So nice to see you finally realize you station Granger."

Ron blinked at the way Draco had actually spoke, it didn't have the usual hardness to it. He then really looked at Draco, the boy's figure had changed ever so slightly to make him look even more feminine. Ron gasped as that realization hit him hard and everything fell into place. "Harry? We gotta go." He turned grabbing the still motionless Nymph by the arm.

Ron pulled Harry away from the scene not hearing the possessive but quiet growl come from behind Draco. Draco however glanced over his shoulder. He noted that Severus was glaring death at Ron's backside as he pulled Harry away.

"Come Draco. Your father is expecting us." Severus managed to keep his anger from his voice. He pushed Draco gently out the door and down the alley.

Hermione looked around completely confused now. She too had heard the soft growl and seen the reactions of both her friends and the two Slytherins. She knew something was going on, and her friends weren't telling her what.

XxXxXxX

Ron didn't stop pulling Harry along until they were in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron away from everyone else. "Harry..." Ron's voice was shaky from both running and apprehension.

Harry blinked looking at Ron. "I think you made him mad." He said softly.

"No Harry, I think you were right." Ron said not really listening to Harry. He however froze before explaining as Draco and Severus entered and crossed to the floo. They both glanced toward the corner before flooing out. Severus had glared pointedly at Ron before following Draco through the network.

Ron gulped at the look he was given. "Harry, that was worse then normal." He whispered a bit shaken.

Harry was once more blinking at where Severus had just been. "Mate.." He murmured softly. He then started moving toward the fireplace.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm again. "Where do you think your going?" He exclaimed bring Harry out of his hazy trance.

Harry gasped softly and sunk down into the booth they had been standing near. Tears were forming in his eyes now as it really started to sink in. "Oh no... Please no." He murmured shaking his head.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Ron asked forgetting his own trouble in face of Harry's sudden panic.

"Not him please no..." Harry continued not hearing Ron. "He hates me. It can't be him." He had pulled his knees up and was hugging them tightly now.

Ron frowned as he listened to his friend. "Snape is one of your mates." He gasped at the thought and then suddenly pulled Harry up. "Come on Harry." He pulled him to the fireplace and tossed in a big handful of floo powder. He focused on the last connection made before calling out "Malfoy Manor."

XxXxXxX

"You are back early." Lucius commented dryly as Draco steeped out of the floo. He looked up from the paper when there was no reply. Draco was currently holding Severus up as the man threatened to collapse.

"Your other Mate has come of age. He became aggravated when my Mate pulled him away in fright." Draco finally spoke at the look on his Father's face. Lucius was by them with seconds and pulling Severus into his arms tightly.

"I've made such a mess." Severus spoke so softly he was just barely heard.

Lucius' eyes flashed not used to this from his mate. "Draco explain." He ordered knowing better then to push Severus right now.

It was then that the floo flared to activity again. Ron and Harry tumbled out in a jumble of limbs. They looked up at the sound of growling to see Lucius now holding Severus back. Harry was frozen once more from the heavy scent filling the room. Ron was the first to move and that was to shove Harry at Severus and Lucius. "He is all yours. I'm so sorry I took him away."

Harry stumbled toward them, drawn closer by their scent. Lucius now completely understood why Severus was so upset. "Come here, Harry, we won't hurt you." Lucius beckoned softly, Severus had stopped growling the moment Ron let go of Harry.

Ron had taken several more steps back not even noticing that he was getting closer to Draco. Draco was very pleased with this turn of events and he was smiling brightly. He had completely dropped his pureblood Malfoy mask and his veela traits were really shining through. Harry blinked at the two men in front of him. He was lost in his own mind now, not understanding how they could be his mates. He looked at his feet, not sure if he could believe Lucius.

"Harry... you should listen to them." Ron said seeing the unease in his best friend. Harry looked back at Ron and saw Draco just behind him. He realized this was how Draco really was and that he'd been wrong about the blonde boy. Harry took his glasses off and turned back to his mates. "You've never really lied to me." He murmured, "Please don't start now."  
"Never." Lucius answered letting his own mask fall as well before nudging Severus to do the same. Lucius' though long to start with became longer, while his angular features became sharper. Severus was more reluctant but did let his true self show after another nudge from Lucius. His changes were far more noticeable than Lucius'. His nose, which was his most dominate feature, shifted and shrunk to a normal size and shape. The grease that usually clung to his hair cleared up while it grew out past his waist. He lost a good six inches off his height. The sharpness of his face softened dramatically.

Ron gasped and took another step back, and bumped into Draco. He panicked and looked to see what he bumped into only to pass out from the shock. Harry didn't pay Ron any mind as he watched. He was in awe by the sight of the two men who were his mates. He didn't notice his feet moving him closer to them. Lucius put his free arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into them. "We will never hurt you young one." He murmured reassuringly.

Harry looked up at them with a little smile. "Okay." He answered and nuzzled into Lucius' chest. He breathed in taking in both their scents. Severus was still weary but was calming down because of the way Harry was excepting them. His feline tail flicked around to wrap around one of Harry's wrists. His ears even came out of hiding within his hair, as he tilted his head to the side watching Harry. Harry looked back at him confused completely by what he was. Instinctively Severus turned into Lucius hiding his face from view, because of this he didn't see Harry's free hand move. Harry was reaching up to scratch one of Severus' ears. This caused the frighted creature to jump but purr at the same time. He reluctantly looked at Harry again while Harry continued to stroke his ear.

Draco frowned as he moved to Ron's side. He sighed as he checked his mate over before levitating him over to the couch. Draco sat beside Ron watching his father's mates now as he waited for Ron to wake.

"You two both need to calm down." Lucius said softly pulling them as close as possible. "We've all said things that should not have been said and done things that shouldn't have. There is very little we do to change that." It was Harry this time to hide his face in Lucius' chest. "Harry, please try to understand." Harry mumbled something into his chest. "I do not hate you, only what that manipulative old man had you doing."

Harry pulled back a little looking up at him. "Really?" He asked softly.

"Albus has forced many people into the roles they play in this war." Lucius answered, "He has made his last mistake. The Dark Lord will see an end to this war."

Harry blinked at the last statement. He pulled away suddenly to pulled his mother's letter from his robe pocket . "Why?" He asked showing Lucius the seals on the envelop. He had forgotten the dark mark being there after reading the letter until that moment.

Lucius's eyes widened seeing the dark mark beside the Potter seal. "I don't know. What is this?"

"A.. a letter from my mother." Harry answered uncertainly. "She... she said about you." Harry blushed lightly as he remembered that part of the letter.

"I thought she might know. Sev sometimes let's it slip." Lucius answered.

"I did not." Severus retorted pushing away to pout at Lucius. "She just knew."

"Shush I'm not mad love." Lucius pulled Severus back. "I will speck to my Lord about it, but we should be getting you and Mr. Weasley back before they notice you are gone."

Harry frowned shaking his head and clinging to them. "Don't wanna go."

"Harry, it's only a few days longer. We will know if you need us." Lucius said softly holding him closer. "You will have us both once school starts. I am to take the Potions position while Severus takes the Dark Arts post. You will be safe."

"Ron is still out Father. Let them stay." Draco spoke up from his spot be Ron's side.

All three looked over at the pair. Harry broke into a giggle fit at the sight. "He has a huge crush on you."

"Oh..." Draco looked back at Ron smiling softly. "Dose Granger know?"

"Not really." Harry answered with a shrug. "I'm the only one he told."

"So you tell him." Came a grumbled response from the not so unconscious red head.

"Ron have you been faking the whole time?" Draco pouted at the red head as he sat up.

"No just since Harry opened his big mouth." Ron answered still grumbling. "The only way you'll talk him into leaving is if you actually mark him in some way. Just a feeling I have about that." He shrugged, "I really didn't mean to pull him away like that, we had no idea who his mates were. Plus it was a bit of a shock to see... Draco. Sorry, we had been talking and I really didn't think anything would come... I do really like you Draco." He grunted as he was tackled into the couch by the exuberant veela. This caused the other three to break into laughter.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Born Again**_

by Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

It took another hour before Lucius was able to convince Harry to return with Ron. Ron having come to terms with the fact he had his own Mate to protect. They were greeted at the Leaky Cauldron by a slightly annoyed bushy haired brunette. "So tell me... when were you going to inform me of these changes?" She asked sound very annoyed.

"Changes... What changes 'Moine?" Ron asked truthfully.

"Not you, Ron." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. "Though I saw the way Malfoy was looking at you. I know something is different Harry."

Harry shrunk back hiding behind Ron a little frightened by Hermione's reaction. "I... I..." He stammered but was interrupted by the floo when Draco came through.

"Ron you forgot..." Draco started seeing Ron then frowned at the tension. He glared at Hermione, "Really Granger, I though you were smarter then this." He waved a hand erecting a privacy spell around them all. "Never do something that stupid again. Do you have any idea what exposing any creature in here would be like?"

Hermione glared back at Draco, "Since when are you and Ron friends?"

"'Moine you need to calm down." Ron snapped, "And you best leave Draco alone!"

"Ronald Weasley?" Hermione gasped shocked that Ron was standing up for the blonde.

"Hermione stop before you make it worse. I'll tell you at the borrow." Harry murmured from his hiding place. Draco had moved closer to Ron shielding Harry a little more, he handed Ron his cloak.

Hermione scowled at them crossing her arms and shook her head. "Forget it, I don't want to know." She huffed and turned away. "I'm not helping either of you study this year." With that said she stormed off.

Ron frowned, "Shite Dray you gotta help me with classes." He said pathetically looking at the blonde.

"You think I'd let you fail?" Draco asked and turned to Harry. "Don't worry Mum and Dad wouldn't let you fail either."

Harry nodded weakly, "I don't trust her." He answered weakly.

"You shouldn't." Draco answered, "She doesn't know what you are and you need to keep it that way. Muggle borns should be watched closely, they are not very trust worthy."

Ron scowled at Draco, "She's our friend."

"She power hungry like almost every muggle born in Hogwarts." Draco protested.

"Stop." Harry whimpered. "I want to go home. I don't feel so well."

Ron nodded, "Alright, see you in a couple of days Draco." He leaned over kissing the blonde softly before motioning Harry to the floo.

"Ron,... just keep an eye open." Draco said softly. "Someone has got to be watching Harry."

Harry was already gone ahead. "I know, but Harry is really good at hiding things." Ron said before following Harry.

XxXxXxX

The few days past quickly for everyone. Ron and Harry had kept to their room actually trying to read the dry text books for once. They had actually gotten through a good portion of the new defense book. Trunks packed the night before both boys were down stairs eating breakfast when Molly got up.

"Oh Harry dear, you didn't have to make breakfast." Molly said noticing there was more then enough for everyone. "Hermione, Ginny, get a move on. We don't want to be late!" She yelled up the stairs. "Arthur left for work early." She sat with the boys to get her own breakfast.

"I wanted to Mrs. Weasley. The house Elves don't like it when I cook at school." Harry answered softly, "And Mr. Weasley took some with him." He indicated the breakfast.

"Yeah and our trunks are by the door." Ron added, "Were just waiting for the girls."

"Alright you are you two and where are my boys?" Molly asked good naturedly a little surprised by the way they had been acting since the shopping trip. Not that she really minded Ron studying on his own and them both being on time for this morning.

"Aw... Mum we're right here." They smirked as they answered her together a lot like the twins could.

Ginny and Hermione came in then getting breakfast as well. They ate quietly and Molly cleared the dishes when they were finished up. There was tension between the younger family members and she had noticed it. "Alright the car should be here any moment."

As if on clock works Arthur came in rushing inside. "Come on everyone. The car won't wait long." He called grabbing a trunk by the door.

Everyone was crammed into the car a few moments later. There was still tension in the air but no one was willing to break the silence until they arrived at king's cross station when they all burst into action again.

Ron and Harry were the first through the barrier and quickly boarded the train finding an empty compartment. "You think Hermione is going to sit with us?" Harry asked waving his hand and putting both trunks on the rack.

"Not likely." Ron answered taking a seat.

"She won't with us here." Draco smirked flouncing in and flopping down beside Ron.

"Well that's a surprise." Blaise commented.

"At least he isn't being all pouty and mopy anymore." Pansy answered following Blaise in and warding the compartment door.

"Hello dray." Ron smiled pulling the veela close. Draco nuzzled into Ron's neck in greeting, he had let his mask fall when he heard the door click shut.

Harry shrunk into a corner of the compartment away from the other two Slytherins. Draco looked up when he heard the shuffling. "Oh Harry, you can trust them. Plus they don't bite."

"Uncle Sev would not be happy with either of us if we did." Blaise nodded his own glamors dropping to reveal his own cat ears and tail.

"Not to mention Lucius would be furious." Pansy added now clinging to Blaise like she usually did to Draco.

Harry still pulled his legs up hugging his knees. "Okay." He murmured softly putting his head down.

"Harry..." Draco asked worried that something was wrong.

"He hasn't been doing very well." Ron answered seeing that Harry was actually asleep. "I think the separation is getting to him. He didn't really sleep last night, and he was having nightmares again."

Draco frowned, "Father has been restless since you left the manor. Mum hasn't been much better. It's like they are both going crazy without him."

Ron frowned sharing a look with Draco, "We will have to get him a detention with one of them." He looked at Pansy then. "So your Blaise's mate but hanging off Dray protects all three of you."

Pansy smirked and nodded, "Not as dumb as you look." She laughed when Draco growled at her. "Was Lucuis' idea actually when we were little."

Blaise picked her up and sat on the side Harry was on with her in his lap. "It was a complement, calm down Draco. The Weasley's may well have more money then they let on if Ron's hidden intelligences is anything to go by."

Ron laughed holding on to Draco a more tightly. "You could be right, but I'm not privy to the family fiances. Draco sit still." He murmured the last part softly. The veela had been struggling to get out of his hold since pansy's comment.

They continued chatting quietly until the snack trolly lady knocked at the door. Harry was awake again and he paid for the treats for everyone.

"Feeling any better Harry?" Draco asked.

"A little, not so tired." Harry answered.

"That's good Harry."Ron smiled hoping Harry would get better with her mates being closer.

"Can we start a duel in front of Sev or Luc? Please Draco." Harry asked softly.

"Wow Harry that's a brilliant idea." Blaise smirked, "Everyone would expect yo to end up in detention and Draco to get off with a warning."

"We were trying to think of something." Pansy grinned, "That I think is the only way it would work."

"Yes but, how do manage it tonight." Ron cut in. "You can't do it in the middle of the great hall. You'd both end up with one but Harry's would be with McGonagall."

"And I don't want to be in trouble with Mum already this year." Draco shivered cuddling closer to Ron.

Harry pouted looking at the floor. "Cloud you take them a message?" He asked softly.

"Harry, you should use the map tonight." Ron exclaimed. "  
Surely one of them will be patrolling tonight and if you take your Dad's clock..."

Harry looked up grinning now. "I forgot about that."

"Lord help us if Moony finds out." Ron said shaking his head. "What would Padfoot say?"

Harry deflated again instantly, but they didn't notice right away. "You know the marauders?" It was Pansy who asked.

"You could say that." Ron answered, "But you all know Moony anyway." He sighed though looking at Harry. "Harry, you know Prongs and Paddy are probably having a good laugh together about it. Cheer up mate."

Harry blinked whipping away tears. "We just lost Padfoot though, and it's my fault."

"Harry James Potter, if it is anyone's fault it is Bellatrix and Dumbledore's" Ron frowned, "You haven't finished mourning for him."

Harry shook his head after his inheritance he didn't think about Sirius. "I miss Snuffles."

Draco got up and pulled Harry into a hug. "I don't know who exactly you mean but it'll be okay Harry." Harry calm some with the mixed scent of both his mates in Draco.

"Godfather, Padfoot." Harry answered.

"Sirius Black was his godfather and the marauder known as Padfoot." Ron explained from where he sat watching the two submissives.

"Moony hasn't even sent me a letter." Harry whimpered.

"Harry he just lost his mate." Ron sighed again. "And how would you know, you didn't get your owls while you were at the Dursley's."

"He could have come to the Burrow." Harry whined, but cuddled closer to Draco.

"He is a werewolf, Harry." Ron snapped frustrated. "They grieve differently."

""Lupin and Black, were mated?" Blaze asked. "I though I smelled something about Lupin."

There discussion was halted by the train pulling into the station.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Learning of Family**

* * *

The opening feast went without a hitch. Now Harry was sneaking out of Gryffindor tower to search out his Mates. He found Severus just leaving the Headmasters office with a sour look on his face. "Sev..." He whispered so softly he almost didn't hear himself.

Severus' concealed but sharp ears picked up the sound and he nodded ever so slightly so Harry would know he'd been heard. He didn't say anything for fear of being so close to the old man's room but lead the way to the dungeons and his rooms. Harry followed him closely as quietly as mouse. Once arriving at the entrance to his room's Severus spoke the password softly but so that Harry would hear him. He felt Harry slip by as the door opened to allow him entry.

The door closed again behind Severus before he reached out where he could smell his invisible mate and pulled him tightly against his chest. "Luc talked to Tom." Severus said softly nuzzling the invisible head as it snuggled up to him. "Dumbledore suspects something has changed though."

Harry shivered where he was cuddled against Severus, some of the tension that bleed away clinging to him at the latter statement. "Am I safe?" He asked softly worried he'd have to leave Hogwarts.

"Yes, we would never tell your secret." Severus answered still nuzzling Harry trying to comfort them both.

Lucius slipped quietly into the room a slight smile on his face as he had been able to smell both of his his mates at the portrait guarding the door. He blinked at the sight in the room, Severus was clearly holding someone even if he couldn't see them. His smiled widened as Harry slipped out from under the cloak to kiss Severus' cheek softly. He sighed softly at the sight and feeling of the immense tension he was under from the separation broke. This sound caught the attention of both Harry and Severus. "Please say you can stay the night with us." Lucius couldn't help himself, he knew they both needed Harry near them and he could see the young one needed them too.

Harry giggled at the completely un-Malfoy response as he took his glasses off as well. "I can try." He answered back softly, "I don't want to go back to the Dorms anyway."

Lucius moved to take both of them in his arms. "Good. Ronald will cover for you." Harry and cuddled up to both of them. "Harry do not go near the goat alone. You can't trust him."

"What did the Dark Lord tell you?" Severus asked as he hadn't thought to ask before. Harry nodded wanting to know as well.

"I gave him the envelope." Lucius sighed not really sure how to continue. "Harry... I... He... There was a flash. When I could see again it was not Voldemort standing in front of me." Lucius took a moment to compose himself feeling silly about how this was going. "Tom's body and mind have been returned to him. He was weeping and muttering. Once he was calm he made me swear to keep you safe. He is a pure blooded wood nymph, his mate passed away. We think the reason he remained alive was because his mate had a child before her passing and your Mother was that child. He wasn't the one to attack your parents that night. He did nearly pass on that night but you kept him here when he didn't die. He lost himself though which we thick was the main part of the curse. I tried running some tests but we can't be certain."

"I can brew a bloodline potion." Severus offered knowing it was the only way to know for certain. "It would clear up the family suspicion."

Harry remained quiet as he clung to them. "Love we would never let anything happen to you. Or anyone you consider family." Lucius offered softly. "Family is suppose to protect and support you Harry." Harry nodded coddling right into him not saying anything.

"I'll be right back." Severus said softly slipping away from the and into his private lab. He let his guard down once inside as he grabbed a couple of potion viles. He also checked the locked cabinet and a previously brewed bloodline potion there.

Lucius noted the soft worry hidden in Severus' voice as he held Harry. He was worried about how quiet Harry was being too. He noticed that Harry was asleep and hoped that was all that was bothering the boy as he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

Severus came in not long after, he blinked seeing Harry was asleep. Pulled his wand out he checked Harry's vitals, and scroll of parchment appearing for him to read. "He is exhausted, and hasn't been eating very well." he moved closer to Harry as he read further on the rather large scroll. "Lucius..." Severus blinked in shock before passing the report to Lucius, his ears were drooping with his worry.

Lucius glanced over the current health report to Harry's medical history. "Oh dear Merlin. He was lucky, we almost lost him." They hadn't known how bad Harry had been before his inheritance.

"No more talk to Family. He stiffened as we held. They were worse than my Father." Severus murmured reaching out and brushing Harry's cheek. "Why didn't he tell anyone?"

Harry blinked awake at the soft touch, he frowned softly at the worried look on his mates faces. "I did... Dumbledore said the wards kept me safe. He didn't believe me that I wasn't. Sirius..." He shuttered, "Sirius wanted to give me a home, but... if he... vale..." Harry broke down completely unable to talk about it anymore. Severus was quick to pull him into a hug.

Lucius growled angrily, "Harry, we will make this right. The Dursley's will not go unpunished, and Sirius' name will be cleared." He stood suddenly going to leave the room.

Harry's hand shot out to grab Lucius' before he could move far. "Stay. Don't leave, Please." He asked pleadingly.

Severus nodded, "We need you here Luc." His tail was laying limp on the bed behind him.

Lucius calmed at the sight to two made and moved onto the bed pulling both to him. "Whatever you need I will do." He promised softly to them.

Severus remembered the potions he had in his pocket then and pulled them out the calming drought and passed it to Harry, "Drink Love, it'll help you feel better, and help you sleep." Harry nodded and drank the potion handing the empty back to Severus, who pulled out another one and handed it to Harry. "Nutrition Potion. I thought you didn't eat much in the Great Hall." He explained as Harry drank.

Harry was calm now as he spoke, "I couldn't eat much, and I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming about Cedric and Sirius."

"Shush Love, we understand." Lucius murmured running a through Harry's Hair. "We'll not be separated like that again." Harry nodded his agreement with that before drifting to sleep again.

"Luc, I was down right horrible to him." Severus murmured softly feeling miserable again about how he had treated Harry in the past. "UI don't deserve him."

"Sev, you do." Lucius said reassuringly, "After everything you, and Harry, have been through you deserve to be happy. Albus will not go unpunished for what he has done to both of you." Lucius growled softly as he spoke knowing that what he really wanted to do was leave to rip the old man's throat out, but that he was needed here more. He settled for scratching one of Severus' ears knowing it always helped to calm the younger man.

Severus purred softly and cuddled up to Lucius, "When we know for sure about Tom..." Severus started a little unsure, "Can we finish the bond with Harry?"

"Only if he is ready and not before." Lucius answered holding them both close. "He needs to get used to us being here for him. I don't want him to think we are only with him for sex. He needs to know we are protecting him." Severus nodded against Lucius not arguing that point with a yawn. "Sleep Love, I will keep watch tonight." Again Severus didn't argue just followed Harry to sleep-land while Lucius was the two of them sleep.

XxXxXxX

Morning came early as Harry stirred awake at the usual time. "Morning Harry, how are you feeling?" Lucius asked softly so as not to wake Severus.

"Better, still a little confused." Harry answered while snuggling Lucius, "But better."

"Did you want to use the potion that Sev mentioned last night?" Lucius asked quietly and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry shivered a little and cuddled closer to Lucius. "I... I... don't know." He answered moving to hide his face into the crock of Lucius' neck. "I... do want... a family... but..."

"Shush Love, your Uncle and Aunt are terrible people, who never should have had you. Albus was the one to place you with them." Lucius spoke evenly as he held back his anger while running one hand through Harry's hair. "A family acts like the Weasley's do. If they knew half of what you have been through I'm sure Albus would never be found. No matter what the potion comes back Tom will never think to harm you again. He will need Severus and Myself at his side to finish the war he has been blamed for."

Harry remained quiet as he listened to Lucius' little speech. He knew it was true about the Weasleys, as they treated him as if he was a Weasley too. He blinked though and held Lucius tighter with the part about Tom. "But..."

"He means as advisers Harry." Severus interrupter sitting up to stretch. "We are yours as you are ours. Nothing will take us from you." He explained taking one of Harry's hands and squeezing gently. "I have the potion now, so when you are ready."

Harry squeezed back a little tightly feeling the need to keep hold of both his dominates. "How does it work?" He asked timidly coming out of his hiding place to look at Severus.

Severus frowned a little at the shakiness of Harry's voice and hand. "We only need to add a drop of your blood to the potion. Once it is added and mixed it can be poured onto parchment and your family tree will appear. The family tree done this way can not be faked." He explained softly as he still felt bad for the way he had treated Harry before.

Harry nodded, "Okay, but... if... what will I call him?"

"Let's worry about the tree first Love." Lucius offered softly. Again Harry nodded looking between the two. "We should get you something to eat first."

"I'm not really hungry." Harry said sheepishly.

"You don't have to eat much, just something please?" Severus asked worry clear in his voice. "Toast and an egg."

"I'll try." Harry answered as they got up out of the bed.

"It's all we ask." Lucius answered with a wave of his wand and they were redressed in clean robes and ready for the day.

"I want you to take another nutrition potion too." Severus said leading the way to his kitchen, he was concerned about ow small Harry was and the weight he lost since last they met.

Lucius already had the house elves bring some breakfast to their kitchen when they got there. They ate quietly, then Severus pulled the potion from his pocket. He opened the bottle and put it on the table before accioing a piece of parchment. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded weakly and held out a shaky hand to him. Severus took the hand and cast a weak cutting hew on the end of Harry's index finger. He let a drop of blood fall into the potion before healing the small cut. Recapping the potion he picked it up and gave it a shake.

Harry watched as he sat back in his chair not sure how he wanted this to work out. Severus uncapped the potion once more before pouring it onto the parchment laid before them. Lucius most curious of them all leaned over to watch as the potion seeped into the page before spidery letters began to form. As they form the sheet lengthened as it went back. Lucius let out a soft gasp seeing some of the older names on the tree. Harry was still nervous and not really looking at the parchment. Severus just blinked in shock at the scroll now formed in front of them.

Picking the scroll up Lucius scowled slightly, "Tom is your grandfather, but like you he was lied to. His father wasn't the a muggle, that is were the nymph blood came from. His mother was a descendant of Slytherin, but his mate was a descendant of Ravenclaw." Lucius quickly looked over the Potter side of the family before continuing. "James has both Gryffindor and Merlinian blood." He stopped looking at Harry in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note **

I don't normally do this but I felt there was as good a place to stop as any. So now you see why Harry has two Mates. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out to you guys but life has just plan been crazy and I'm not getting a lot of time to work on writing. It usually happens while dog sitting.


	6. Not really a Chapter just Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Sarah310592

Valinda Blade

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"We will have to watch you more closely." Lucius said still looking at the parchment. "You are very important Harry."

Harry was still blinking at the parchment shocked by the names on the list. Aside from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, and Merlin, he was also heir to Peverlle, Black, Lupin, and Grindlewald.

Severus pulled the shocked Harry to him. "We'll keep you safe love."

This pulled Harry from his stupor. "I don't want to stay here." murmured curling into Severus.

"Shush love, you're safe here." Lucius said softly taking both his mates in his arms. "Hogwarts would not allow anything to happen to her founder's heir, and you are three in one."

"Everything will be okay Harry." Severus said nuzzling into the young Nymph. Harry simply cuddled back into him.

"I will talk to Tom though love." Lucius said rubbing Harry's back. "He may have another option if you really don't want to stay here."

Harry looked up at Lucius and nodded, "Please I really don't want to stay."

"Alright, but you have to keep up your mask a couple more days." Lucius offered softly. "Albus is watching me closely. He knows that I'm Tom's second in command. He will know something is up if I go to him this close to the start of classes. Just remember we mean none of what we say in class."

"We are only doing it to protect you." Severus explained, to which Harry nodded his understanding. Severus pulled a potion from his pocket for Harry. "Nutrition."

Harry took the potion and ate what he agreed to before. "I'll see you later?" He asked softly looking between the two of them. They both nodded in agreement before giving him a parting kiss which blushed deeply at.

XxXxXxX

The rest of the week past quickly with Harry serving detention every other night. They were currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Draco shoot a stinging hex at Harry before crying out in pain. Harry hadn't see the hex coming and was hit by it. Two things happened at that moment. Harry's glasses were knocked off and both dominates in the room rushed to their injured mates.

The whole class was in shock as Ron cradled Draco in his arms alarmed that the blonde was unconscious. Lucius holding Harry tightly as well, his

veela going crazy at what happened.

"Everyone out." Ron said angrily, and in warning. The class was quick to do so leaving the four alone. "Lucius, we can't stay here. Something isn't right." He said once they were alone.

"I haven't been to Tom yet." Lucius protested.

"I don't care! It isn't safe." Ron growled, "They all saw Harry. How long do you think it'll take for Dumbledore to hear?"

Lucius nodded to this and moved carrying Harry into his office. "My floo isn't block, take Draco through to the manor. I'll not be far behind." Ron nodded and was gone. Lucius quickly sent a patronus off to Severus before following. He hadn't been expecting to see Tom standing there with Ron at wand point. "My Lord, he is with us." Lucius cautioned, "He is Draco's mate."

Tom raised one eyebrow at this but lowered his wand seeing that Harry was hurt as well. "What happened? They should have been safe, and you said they were getting along now." He asked concerned for both boys.

"Draco sent a stinging hex at Harry then passed out in pain." Ron explained moving to lay Draco on the couch. "They were getting along well. I don't understand why he did it."

Harry blinked awake not knowing what had happened. "Luc..." He rasped his throat strangely dry.

"Shush Love. You are safe." Lucius said softly running a hand through Harry's hair. "We are home now." Harry nodded and cuddled into Lucius.

Tom was slightly conflicted not knowing which boy to go to. He decided on Draco as didn't know how Harry would react. He moved to the blonde raising his wand yet again. Ron drew his own at this and moved to block Tom's path. "You are not hurting him!" Ron growled at the Dark Lord without fear.

"I know that." Tom answered, "I was going to run a scan for curses." He explained moving around Ron and doing so. After a moment he had his answer. "Someone has cast a modified version of the imperious curse on him. It seems to have been tailored to him."

"What?" Ron asked blinking at this.

"Draco was immune to imperious like Harry." Tom explained, "He was fighting it though and has been under it for a couple of days."

Lucius and Harry came over once Harry calmed down. Harry sat down on the couch beside Draco hearing what his grandfather said. He looked at Draco sad that they hadn't noticed. "But... he wasn't acting any different." Harry murmured.

"My Lord, can you tell who did it to him?" Lucius asked now worried for his son, since he knew Harry was safe.

Tom raised his wand a third time casting a different detection spell on Draco. "He has had several curses and potions placed on him by various Light sided people. Starting at the opening feast." He commented looking through the list. "We will need Severus to brew a few potions to counter the effects of some. Albus was the one to place the imperius, the others were to try and hide it."

"Make a list for me, I'll get Sev to start on them as soon as he gets here." Lucius asked looking more worried as the minutes passed by.

Tom nodded not caring that Lucius was giving him orders. It only took a thought to get the list made.

The floo flared suddenly and Blaze stumbled out holding a bloody Pansy. Pansy was unconscious, but she moaned softly as Blaze hurried to lay her on the other sofa in the room. "Block the floo, we're being followed." Blaze said as he moved.

"Sev hasn't come trough yet." Harry protested at this. Lucius was with Harry on this one and shook his head. Tom saw it for what it was though but not before the floo flared again and Arthur Weasley came through.

"There are more order members coming." Arthur shouted before he was stunned and the floo was blocked.

"Dad!" Ron was up in a moment wondering why his father was here and why he seemed to be warning them.

"Lucius, I think it is safe to say Severus' cover had been blown." Tom frowned at the elder red head with curiosity. Something just didn't feel right, it was like another of his missing family members was in the room. He enervated Arthur crouching on front of the man.

"Uncle Tom, that wasn't very nice."Arthur grumbled as he sat up. "Albus has Severus under Auror guard. I told them I was coming for my son so I could warn you."

XxXxXxX

"They locked us out after Arthur went through." Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt reported to Albus once he returned to the Headmasters office. "Are you sure Potter has gone Dark?"

"Why else would he leave with Malfoy, a known Death Eater?" Hermione spat. "He hasn't been himself all summer. Neither one of them would talk to me."

"Miss Granger, that is quite enough." Dumbledore said kindly. "You did well in your part of all this." Hermione beamed with the praise.

"Has Snape said anything?" Kingsley asked now that was out of the way. He didn't really believe them that Harry had gone

dark but he wasn't going to argue.

"Not a word." Albus answered, "but he would have to be awake for that." He had a plan for dealing with Severus, much the same plan he had used for Tom's mate. Albus knew Severus and Lucius were bonded mates it was part of why he had used Draco against Harry.

Kingsley nodded again, "If that is all Headmaster, I think I should be getting back to the Ministry."

"Yes, yes, we can't be raising to much suspicion." Albus nodded waving the head auror off. Kingsley and the rest of the Order left then knowing they were all dismissed. "Miss Granger please stay."

Hermione hadn't gotten up when everyone else made to leave. "Yes Headmaster." She answered waiting for the rest to leave. Once they were gone she spoke again. "Grandfather what are we going to do to him?"

"Well my dear," Albus smiled to her softly, "Do you remember what I told you about Mr. Potters grandmother?"

Hermione nodded, "You'll do it to Snape?"

Albus laughed "Indeed, I do believe because of how long he has been bonded the effects will be much quicker. The child will be of no use though."

"And it'll effect Malfoy more than it has Tom." Hermione giggled and clapped her hands.

Albus nodded, "we will allow him to wake after he has been fed the potions. It will be more devastating for him to believe it was natural."

"From rape it is never natural." Hermione said shaking her head, "He'll know you drugged him. He is a potions master."

"You best watch your tone. " Albus growled at her. "You can run out of usefulness."

"I'm just saying grandfather." Hermione said softly shrinking away from him. "You will need to wash the potion residue from his mouth."

"I'm not naive, I know how to cover those potions." Albus growled at her pointing to the door. "Get out before you say something you regret."

* * *

**A/N:** I am very sorry that this has teaken so long. I have a couple days off right now and hope to get more than just this one chapter of this one story out to you all. At the moment I have about half of the next chapter of this story wrote. I have some reading to do to get back into the story and get the rest of the story wrote. I was only planing to have about 10 chapters to this one though there may be more or there may be less I don't know yet. I have been working on starting over as well and working on some stories I haven't started typing yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if someone would like to beta this story for me please let me know and maybe I'll be able to get chapters out more quickly.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Things had not gone well after Arther's statement. Tom had sat heavily on the floor deep in his own thoughts. Harry having heard this looked at Rob with a slight smirk. "We are family." Lucius had snorted at that but said nothing.

Everyone had gone to their own rooms after that. Pansy was taken care of by Narcissa, while Draco was being monitored by spells and Ron.

Tom suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up from the floor. "Lucius!" he yelled loudly not knowing where the man had gone. He hadn't realized how out of it he had been. He moved toward where he felt his grandson to be hoping he was with his mate.

Lucius was indeed with Harry but was moving within moments of magically hearing his lord call his name. "Yes Tom, what is it?" He asked coming up to the now panicking Dark Lord.

"We have to get Severus, Now!" Tom said firmly while frowning. "It's the spell Albus used on me. It didn't work properly because she was already with child. Severus isn't pregnant."

Lucius frowned deeply as well, "But we haven't bonded to Harry. Will that have any effect?"

"I don't know, and I would rather not find out." Tom answered starting to pace while thinking again. "We need to get Severus out of there right now."

"I know where Albus has him." Arthur said coming around the corner. "And I think I can get him out."

"No!" Tom said firmly stopping his pacing. "I nearly lost you already." He was shaking his head now at Arthur. "You are not putting yourself at risk."

"You think I haven't already in marrying Molly." Arthur argued, "Uncle he doesn't think I remember you. He trusts me, let me do this. It's the quickest way."

Lucius nodded at this logic. "You've been moving in the shadows all this time?" He asked curiously.

"Let us just say Harry is not the first snake in Lion's skin." Arthur answered with a smirk.

"But the Weasley's have always been Gryffindors." Lucius replied a little taken aback.

"That is a family secret." Arthur answered his smirk growing. He knew Lucius had his share of bloodline tracing in his work at the ministry. "There hasn't been a true Gryffindor in the family in seven generations. Aside from Ginny, but I don't think she is mine."

""Yes Weasley women are a rare thing, they usually take five or six generations to produce another." Tom said suspiciously. "Your daughter is several generations early."

"I really don't think she is mine." Arthur agreed, "I think it may have been a ploy to keep Harry in Dumbledore's pocket, or to get the Potter fortune under his control."

"Well it hasn't worked." Harry said with a growl, "I could barely stand her before, now she is just disgustingly clingy and annoying."

"Hush love." Lucius said holding Harry close. "You will not have to deal with her anymore and if Arthur is right she won't remain 'family' for long. I do however think his idea has merit."

"What!" Tom exclaimed not happy at all with what Lucius was saying. "I said no."

"My Lord, with all due respect," Lucius said calmly. "He wouldn't be in anymore danger than he has been in for the last thirty years. If we were to rough him up a bit to make it look like he escaped his cover won't be blown."

"Unless we can trust the twins to get Sev out." Harry said so softly it was almost lost.

Arthur laughed at the comment, "You wouldn't dare set the twins on Albus. Than again he does have their favorite teacher locked away."

Harry grinned, "Really, they'll get my Sevvy back?" He asked hopefully having always liked the twins.

"Of course they would." Arthur answered, "I'll just have to send them a message."

"Do that, because you aren't leaving." Tom said firmly, "And once they are here they'll be staying as well."

"Yes, yes Uncle." Arthur chuckled and patted Tom's shoulder, "You won't be saying that after they have been here a few hours." With that he left them to go write the Fred and George.

XxXxX

Everything was quiet in the early morning hours when the owl arrived at the window of a certain flat in Diagon Ally. The little flat above the now popular joke shop was anything but still. Even in the small hours of the day the twins were busy over a caldron brewing something to restock the shop below.

Both twins looked up at the tapping of the owl at the window. George was quicker to the window to let the bird in. He accepted the letter from the owl before it flew off again. He recognized the writing as he moved to Fred opening the letter. "Wonder why dad did not just floo call us?"

"Don't know but if we read we might find out." Fred answered leaning against George to read the letter.

_Dear Boys,_

_I have kept a family secret from you long enough. The secret needs to be told as your cousin requires your help._

_ When I was younger than you are now I had an Aunt. She was a true Weasley woman, you see, the Weasley line does not bare many females. Your sister is not my daughter, but that is not what this letter is about._

_My Aunt, she married an incredibly strong half blooded wizard. They had a daughter; his blood and magic strong enough to cancel out that part of the Weasley genes. She still had our shared bright red hair though._

_Due to the war that was just starting my Aunt lost her life birthing her daughter. She had been captured by the enemy and the little girl was given to muggles to be raised._

_She believed she was muggle born and married a pureblood. They had a son, a son you know very well. Harry needs you to rescue his second mate and your favorite teacher. Dumbledore has taken him prisoner; and no doubt plans to torture or kill Severus. My Uncle will not let me do it, and Harry trusts you._

_I will tell you more later it isn't safe to be in a letter though I have said more than I should have. Severus will still be at Hogwarts today. _

_When you have him, bring him to Malfoy Manor. The floo will be open to those with my blood. _

_Arthur Weasley_

The twins blinked at the letter before matching smirks spread across their faces. "Well brother dearest…"

"It seems we were right."

"Yes, now we pack." They finished together. They each went to a room and with a wave of their wands packed everything. As they packed they planned. Within an hour they had the flat packed. They sent a brief note to Lee explaining they were going to be away for at least the day to see their silent backer. Lee Jordan worked the shop for them when they couldn't. With that done they headed for the school plan firmly in mind, and matching Slytherin grins on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, I am so sorry this has taken forever, it really has. My computer time for typing was almost non existent. I did come into some time at work though that I had nothing left to do, so they said it was okay if I worked on my typing skills. So I have been able to do some typing for my stories. Right now I only have one chapter for Born Again but I hope to get at least one more before the end of the this placement in two weeks time. I also want to try and get a few chapters for Starting Over, which has been forever and a day waiting for updates.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Born Again**_

By Valinda Blade

* * *

**Summery: **Harry receives a letter from someone unexpected before his birthday.

But what does it mean, and how does it change his life?

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, under age sex, and strong language.

Also contains male pregnancy. Eventually Dark Harry.

**Pairings:** Lucius/Severus, eventually Lucius/Severus/Harry.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The twins looked up at the building which once house Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade. It was now theirs and was the perfect cover to explain them being here. They had recently purchased the shop with promise to keep the name and only bring in a few of the Weasley Wizarding Whizzies products. They were now talking about painting the building, if anyone was to over hear them. Being as close as they were they could talk about anything and still be talking about the plan to get Severus out.

They were deciding if it might be best if they only used one of the tunnels to get out of the castle rather then to go both ways. Someone was bound to notice them in castle though they knew a lot of the back passages that were never used. Plus going in through one may well set off and alarm now Dumbledore had a reason to watch them. Not able to come up with a reasonable excuse to go to the school though the front gate was not really an option and they headed for the Hogsmeade end of the hump backed witch tunnel.

Once inside they became completely quiet as they carried along into the dungeons. They only had one close call and that was with Ms. Norse. They discovered that Severus was being held in his own quarters. With some quick and fancy spell work that would confuse the wards on the doorway they entered and gasped seeing the room mostly destroyed. "Wow." One twin said, "Agreed." The other answered as they searched the room for anything that could be salvaged. They didn't find anything and moved on to the next room where they found Severus.

Severus was lying on the bed, his robes torn and scorched by places. His nose appeared to have been broken again. He had been hit in the arm with a cutting hex which had done some nasty damage. As the Twins got closer they could see more minor damage, but not enough to have brought the man down. Fred waved his wand and found what really brought him down. Severus had been pregnant almost two months along but the fighting had caused him to lose the baby.

They also found that Dumbledore had knocked him out magically putting him in a coma. George knew the counter to the curse and they were quick to get it cast. They knew they couldn't afford to wait much longer, breakfast would be letting out soon and classes would be starting. They needed to get out of here now. They both cast an enervate on Severus causing the man to wake suddenly and draw his wand before hissing in pain from his cut arm.

"Professor, Sir, stay calm."

"We are going to get you out of here."

"Think you can you walk?"

Severus was taken back by the pair as he looked back and forth between the two. He understood that they were Ron's brothers and they were good friend with Harry. What he didn't understand was why two light aligned wizards would be helping him a clearly dark wizard. "Why are you helping me?" He asked them now holding his injured arm. "Of course I can walk, why would I not be able to walk."

"Our favorite teacher doesn't trust us Gred."

"Oh for shame Forge."

"What will our cousin say when we have to tell him…"

"His mate would not come with us."

That caught Severus' attention, "Harry? Is he okay? Did Lucius get him out of here?" He asked panicked and more worried about his little mate than himself.

The Twins burst into laughter at that. "Harry is safely away with our Uncle who wouldn't let Dad come rescue you." They answered together.

"Oh dear lord, does he have to be related to you two." Severus groaned and shook his head, "It doesn't mater, get me out of here." He demanded now moving to get off the bed. He was stable on his feet before they moved to living room. He noticed the Twins messing around the floo and frowned at them. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving behind a few traps." One twins answered.

"Be a shame to break in and break out," The other smirked at Severus in a clearly Slytherin way, "without leaving a delayed calling card."

"You aren't going to do anything that will give yourselves away?" Severus asked them bluntly.

"Now that wouldn't be very loyal to our true house." The one that was smirking answered again.

"Would make our true head of house want to skin us alive for the truly unslytherin actions." The other finished and smirked matching his twin perfectly. "Time to go." Pointing their wands at the floo together they confused the wards on it as well before using it to send some rubbish through the floo system. They then grabbed hold of Severus pulling him from the room and down the hall. Though the wards were confused they went off in the Headmasters office. The twins though already had Severus out on the grounds having used a hidden passage to the entrance hall. They thought the shrieking shack made a fitting escape route. They met no resistance on the way there.

XxXxX

Harry was curled against Lucius as they sat in Lucius' chair. The same chair Lucius had been sitting in when Severus had first discovered Harry was their mate. Harry was so nervous he hadn't been able to sleep and Lucius had tied to keep him calm. It had been a losing battle after Tom had suggested what Dumbledore might do to Severus. Neither one had gotten any sleep, "Harry… Severus is going to be fine." Lucius said soothingly, "He is much tougher than he looks."

"Then why wasn't he able to get out?" Harry murmured the worry and doubt had been eating away at him all night.

"I don't know love, but he will be okay." Lucius said trying to comfort Harry. He knew the distance between them was starting to be a problem. He couldn't even feel Severus for all his efforts to try and connect to him. Be they were bonded to each other for such a long time he worried himself that the connection seemed severed.

They were silent again for several minutes when Tom entered the room, "Nothing yet?" He asked looking to the floo. He had just left Arthur who assured him the Twins would have left to rescue Severus as soon as they got the letter.

No sooner had He said this than the floo activated and out stepped the Twins supporting Severus between them. In the short time it took them to get from the Shrieking Shack to Zonko's they had been discovered. Severus had taken another cutting hex to his other arm this time and gone down again. The twins hadn't missed beat though taking up Severus and retreating into the shop. "We almost got away with it." George said as they moved to lay Severus down on the couch. At this point Harry and Lucius were standing and moving around the couch.

"What happened?" Harry asked knelling beside the couch and taking Severus hand.

Fred looked between Harry and Lucius before he answered, "He was weakened… by a miscarriage during the first fight."

Lucius blinked shocked by this news, sure they had tried for another child but they assumed it wouldn't happen again until they had their third. "He… was with child?" He asked stunned.

"Two months in." Fred answered having been the one to cast the spell to check on Severus. "About the same time Harry would have come into his inheritance."

Harry was shocked by this as much as Lucius, he had thought he would be the one to carry all their children. That perhaps there had been a complication during Draco's birth that they hadn't had any others. He was confused about that now, but he still held to Severus' hand tightly.

Tom pushed the Twins out of the way that he could do his own scans now. He quickly called a house elf to fetch a couple potions for him before turning to the Twins. "You did some fancy healing to get him out of there."

"Experience." They answered together now standing side by side with an arm over each others shoulder.

"You often take damage from cutting Hexes?" Tom asked suspiciously.

They blushed and Fred turned he head into George's shoulder hiding his face. "Not a lot of 'damage'." George said pulling Fred close to himself and rubbing his back.

Arthur entered the room then and shook his head, "I hope to Merlin you two are careful with your experimenting." He said walking in the room.

Fred's blush got even worse and buried his face deeper into George's neck now. "Dad… not now." He murmured really not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh why not, the more your great Uncle knows the more likely he is to let you leave sooner." Arthur said chuckled at the reaction he was getting. "I know I was more than happy when the two of you moved out. Your 'mother' was started to get suspicious of you."

"Dad, I think you scarred them for life." George said looking at the others in the room, unlike Fred he had no shame about loving his twin. The others were indeed shocked by this but Harry broke it by bursting out laughing, he'd always known the twins were close.

"Blood play with cutting hexes is not exactly experimental." Tom muttered and shook his head, "It is dangerous."

"Hey, if you think I would do anything that would put Fred in danger you have another thing coming." George snapped at the Dark Lord still not knowing who he was other than his Uncle.

"George… You don't want to make grandfather mad." Harry smirked at him, "He just might torture you for fun." He giggled a little even though he was worried about Severus still.

"Harry, I am not the person Albus has made me out to be." Tom growled a little angrily but he was glad for the title Harry had used. It was the first sign he had gotten that Harry accepted him.

"Uncle Tom, he was joking. I'm pretty sure he knows that every thing he knew about the Dark Lord is a lie." Arthur sighed shaking his head, "But still George you don't want to make your Great Uncle mad. Annoyed maybe, but never mad."

Fred came out of hiding and looked at Tom the blush settled down completely now. "We were truly right George… our family is connected to the Dark Lord."

Tom sighed shaking his head, "I'm not going to have much of a reputation left when this is all done." He went back to tending to Severus who really only needed the pain reliever and blood replenishing potions. "You should take him to your room and get some rest Harry, Lucius. I'm going to check on Draco make sure he is still stable." He said than turned on the Twins, "Then I'm going to sit down with these two and get to know them. They don't seem anything like the younger boy, Ronald."

Arthur laughed at that, "They certainly aren't."

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone, I know it has been longer than I said I would take but I wanted to have more of the next chapter finished than what I do have done. However with the changing of my position at work I don't have the same time as I did. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I was also wondering if anyone would be willing who is reading the story to draw or find me a piece of art work to use as a cover photo for the story. I did a quick search myself and came up empty handed. There is lots of work out there of Luc/Sev or Luc/Har or Sev/Har but I did not find a single one that would fit this story with all three of them.


End file.
